


The Sandman

by rocketpower1999



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Food Network RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpower1999/pseuds/rocketpower1999
Summary: i don't have anything to say except that I'm sorry





	

a poem:  
you lie awake, wondering when sleep with finally sweep you up into its soft warmth. Tossing and turning to try, but to no avail.   
You wonder, who could help e in this time of such despair,, for you want nothing but to drift off into the calm abyss.   
But then out of the corner of your eye, you see Him.   
the soft glow of the oven fryer lights His path toward you. You catch a glimpse of his flame embroidered button down and you think, finally, The Sandman is here to grant you piece.   
As you stare into the eyes of the one and only guy fieri, and single tear carving it's way down your cheek, you ask "is it true? Can you really help me achieve the sleep i so desperately need?" He looks down at you with that signature smirk and says "ya lol diners drive ins and dives baby!" And punches you directly in your nose, putting you in a coma.


End file.
